The Fate of the Fire & Stars
by aijazzy
Summary: Prince Natsu Dragneel, and Princess (soon to be Queen) Lucy Heartfilia test their fate when they have a one night stand, that ends up getting Lucy pregnant. King Zeref then makes an agreement with the Heartfilia’s, to force them together, but by doing that, their fate becomes worse. After Zeref is sure that Natsu and Lucy are totally in love and after their children are born, Ze


"Natsu, I'd like you to meet someone!" Calls his older brother. Natsu turns to face his brother and immediately eyes the blonde beauty beside him.

"I want you two to get to know eachother," Says Zeref almost immediately.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Princess Lucy Heartfilia of the Celestial Kingdom. It's an honor to meet you," Says Lucy bowing a bit, but even he could tell that she being a bit flirtatious.

"The pleasure is mine Princess Lucy. I'm Prince Natsu Dragneel of the Dragon Kingdom. Nice to be in your presence tonight."

"Oh, no need for formalities Prince Natsu, call me Lucy," she insists a smile joining her lips. "Well then I think you should just call me Natsu," He says smiling back.

"How about you bring her to up to the balcony in your room. It's said that the Princess enjoys the stars." Suggests Zeref.

"But why-"

"Natsu," he warns and Natsu replaces his annoyed expression with a happy one. He couldn't help it, especially being around the happy princess.

"C'mon, follow me," Says Natsu grabbing her hand.

Tonight, was a ball being hosted by The Dragon Kingdom, the Celestial Kingdom was invited, in order to get a few treaties signed between the two.

Natsu, on the other hand, knew his brother was planning _something_. It wasn't everyday you'd see him trying to make peace. It was rarely ever actually.

Natsu however didn't mind. He was happy to be in Lucy Heartfilia's acquaintance, and even recalls a few times when they were younger how he's met her.

"Wow, your brother didn't exaggerate on how beautiful the stars are from here." Says Lucy gazing up dreamily at the night sky.

"They're almost as pretty as the ones in the Celestial Kingdom." Adds Lucy.

"I can agree on that," says Natsu joining her side.

"It's been a long time Lucy," says Natsu.

Lucy adverts her gaze from the sky. "I don't recall meeting you," she says.

"Well the pictures don't lie," he says chuckling a bit. "Hm, that is true." Says Lucy trying to think of another conversation.

"Let's play 20 questions!" Says Natsu suddenly. "20 questions? My kingdom doesn't know about that game." Says Lucy confused.

"Ha! Of course your Kingdom doesn't know that game. We have to ask each other twenty questions about the other. I'll go first."

"Hm," Lucy ponders on what she's gonna ask him. "What's your favorite food?" She asks.

"Anything spicy of course," he says. "What's your favorite color?" Asks Natsu. "Blue...or gold." Says Lucy not knowing which. "Future intentions?" Asks Lucy, going a bit deeper into the conversation.

"Hm, get married, become a King of some girls nation, eventually have children?"

"No falling in love?" Asks Lucy. "One question!" Says Natsu with a smirk, causing Lucy to pout.

"Do you drunk?" Asks Natsu.

Lucy quickly shakes her head. "Once in awhile but mostly not. What do you do? As prince I mean?" Asks Lucy.

"Mostly go on missions for Zeref and help with paper work. That's all."

"What about you? What do you do as a princess?" He asks.

"I'm a bit more free than you. Sadly, I can't go on missions because I'm not trusted. Mostly I help my mom while she helps my dad, I rule the Kingdom once in awhile. That's it." She says.

"I've had the maids bring you two champagne, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Says Zeref, two champagne glasses in the maids hands.

"Oh no, we're fine. Lucy doesn't drink." Says Natsu.

"I'm fine!" Butts in Lucy.

"But you said-" "I said once in awhile, and today happens to be a once in awhile." Says Lucy taking the cup. Natsu smiles at her approach and takes his cup, taking a sip. Lucy takes a sip as well.

After a few sips, the two were almost drunk.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy giggles out, and Natsu who was just a _bit _more sober than her could realize she was drunk.

"What's your favorite thing about nature? Or about the sky?" She asks, her smile wider than ever.

Natsu smirks a bit and pulls her into his lap. "You," he whispers making her giggle.

"I'm not nature silly!" She says laughing, making Natsu laugh along with her.

"Wanna know a secret?" Asks Lucy coming closer.

"I like you a lot too," she says and with that his lips were on hers, and they committed something that has drawn their fate together even worse.


End file.
